Le final des Nuages Rouges
by xx-Saku-xx
Summary: Naruto a rammené Sasuke à Konoha mais en est mort... En tout cas en apparence, car lorsqu'un membre inconnu de l'Akatsuki débarque à Konoha, c'est la panique... Yaoi Itanaru Lemon, OOC, léger Hétéro...ABANDONNEE. Désolée.
1. L'effroyable vérité

Titre : Le final des Nuages Rouges

Genre : POV indéfini, OOC, lemon, romance, yaoi, UO, Deathfic ( en apparence xD)…

Disclaimer : Euuuh… bah c'est pas mes persos xD

Introduction :

Sakura soupira de bonheur. Elle ferma la porte d'entrée de sa maison et commença presque à courir pour arriver à temps devant les portes de Konoha. Elle devait attendre Naruto revenir avec Sasuke. Lorsqu'elle aperçut les autres ninjas de leur génération, elle fit des grands signes afin qu'on la remarque. Neji fut le premier à la repérer.

-Bonjour Sakura, lui dit-il.

-Bonjour tout le monde !!! n.n

-Salut !

Sakura vit enfin qu'il y avait aussi les senseis, Godaime Hokage-sama (bah oui un peu d'respect xD) et les trois de Suna : Temari, Kankûro et le Kazekage, Subaku no Gaara.

-Je suis à l'heure ? demanda-t-elle

-Pile-poil ! répondit Ino en souriant

-Sincérement, intervint Shikamaru, je me demande pourquoi les ANBUS ont mis autant de temps avant de nous avertir de leur retour…

-Là-bas ! hurla Kiba, Je sens Sasuke !

Ils se retournèrent tous et n'attendirent pas longtemps avant de voir la silhouette ensanglantée de Sasuke s'avancer péniblement.

- SASUKEEE !!! hurlèrent-ils d'une même voix.

L'intéressé s'écroula au sol, rattrapé de justesse par un Kakashi plus que stupéfait.

-Où est Naruto ? interrogea-t-il

-Na…Naruto… Il est… Naruto est…

Et il s'effondra, inconscient. Tsunade s'approcha de lui et commença un jutsu médical. Elle ordonna ensuite qu'on l'ammène à l'hôpital.

-Il a besoin de repos. Ses blessures sont dues à un combat apparemment violent…

-Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui faire ça ? demanda Asuma

-Eh bien… je dirai… l'Akatsuki… répondit l'Hokage

Ce nom provoqua quelques frissons dans l'assemblée, mais tous se dirigèrent vers l'hôpital de Konoha, en silence

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Sasuke sentit quelque chose l'étrangler.

-Saku…ra … Tu m'étouffes…

-Gomen ! s'exclama la rose, en pleurnichant (êckkk ! )

Sasuke regarda autour de lui. Tous étaient là, le dévisageant avec inquiétude. Tsunade s'avança.

-Sasuke-kun…

-Godaime-sama.

-Que t'est-il arriver ?

-Je.. j'ai tué Orochimaru et… Itachi.

Tous le regardèrent ébahis.

-Ensuite, j'ai voyagé à travers le monde. Et Naruto est arrivé.. Il m'as fait comprendre que ma vie est ici, à Konoha et nous avons décidé de rentrer… mais

-Où est Naruto ? redemanda Kakashi

Les pupilles de l'Uchiwa rétrécirent et ses iris prirent la teinte rouge du sharigan. Des larmes brillèrent un court instants dans ses yeux avant de couler sur ses joues. Un sanglot s'échappa des lèvres du brun.

-Na… Naruto et moi avons… a … affronté l'Akatuki…

Tous les shinobis retenaient leurs souffles pour que Sasuke n'arrête pas son récit.

-Ils… J'étais déjà affaibli à cause de Hidan et Kakuzu. Et Pein a préparé une sorte de chidori.. Et je ne pouvait plus bouger, un l'impact a eu lieu… Mais lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux… C'est Naruto qui avait une main à travers son corps…

L'Uchiwa tentait tant bien que mal de finir, mais ses pleurs entrecoupaient chaque mot. L'entendre parler ainsi de Naruto rendait chaque ninja présent fou de douleur

-Il s'est… jeté entre lui et moi… il s'est sacrifié pour me sauver !!! hurla le brun. Il m'a protégé !!! Et avant… juste avant de… il m'a dit…

FLASHBACK

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux . Pein retira son bras du jinchuuriki. Celui-ci s'affaissa et cracha du sang. Il était pâle comme la mort.

-Pour…pourquoi ? murmura Sasuke, une larme glissant sur sa joue, POURQUOI T'AS FAIS CA !?! J'T'AI RIEN DEMANDE !!! POURQUOI !?!

-En… souve…nir… de notr…e… combat c…contre Haku…

Le blond sourit un instant

-Dis… Sas…suke…de… mande… aux autres… de ne p…pas m'en…vouloir…

Son regard se fit lointain et sa main rejoignit le sol… Naruto mourut, le sourire aux lèvres.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

-NOOOOON !!!

Ce fut Iruka, Sakura et Tsunade qui hurlèrent de souffrance cette fois-ci

Les ninjas de Konoha semblaient complétement dépassés par les évenements. Tous restèrent silencieux, puis, au milieu de la nuit, quand tout le monde fut enfin sortit de sa chambre, une dernière larme coula sur la joue de Sasuke…

INTRODUCTION'S END


	2. L'inconnu sortit du bois

1st CHAPTER

Ce jour-là, comme chaque année depuis cinq ans, Konoha était en deuil. Cinq ans depuis que Naruto n'était plus de ce monde. Cinq ans qu'il était mort en héros, sauvant son meilleur ami.

Tsunade était dans son bureau, repensant à toutes ses années, condamnée à se rappeler tout ce qu'elle a vécu avait son petit blond, celui qu'elle considérait comme son héritier.

Mais quand on est Hokage, avoir une minute seule est une tâche ardue.

- Hokage-sama ! cria un chuunin. Nous avons repéré un chakra extrêment puissant il y a trois minutes, il se dirige vers le village. Tsunade soupira et se leva, toujours en pensant à Naruto. Le chuunin ammena la medic-nin aux portes du village. Le chakra dégagait une telle agressivité que le quartier étaient en train d'être sécurisé. Tsunade remarqua que des ANBUS et des juunins avaient été mobilisés. Elle reconnut Neji, Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba et Kakashi sous leurs masques. Les juunins, c'est-à-dire Sakura, Gai, Lee, Kurenai, Tenten, Choji, Ino, Sai et Asuma, s'approchèrent d'elle pour lui faire part des rapports. La force mystérieuse était apparue à 13:43 exactement et la nature du chakra était inconnue.

- Galèèère ! s'exclama Shikamaru. On va encore devoir chercher l' « agresseur » !!!

- Je crains que tu n'en ais pas besoin… lui répondit une voix d'outre-tombe.

Ils fixèrent l'endroit d'où provenait la voix et virent une jeune homme assit sur une branche. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds réunit en une tresse et un masque à la Kakashi ne laissait voir que des yeux d'un bleu nuit. Ce qui frappa les shinobis, ce fut le long manteau noirs brodés de nuages rouges que portait l'assaillant.

- Toi… t'es qui ? gronda Sasuke

- Voyons, Sasuke, un peu de maîtrise de soi-même ! Ton frère n'aimerait pas te voir comme ça !

Sasuke se retint à grande peine de sauter sur l'Akatsukien pour l'étriper..

- Et puisque ça t'intéresse, je me nomme Akuma, Namikaze Akuma, le démon sanguinaire…

Un sourire de maniaque se devina sous le masque du nukenin.

- Je me promenais quand de vieux amis ont crié qu'une attaque avait lieu.

- DE VIEUX AMIS !!! explosa Neji. Le nom de l'Akatsuki n'apporte que les massacres !

- Excuse-moi Neji ! répondit l'individu, l'air étonné. Je ne voulais pas tuer ton oncle, ou ton père, Hinata, mais il s'est mis en travers de mon chemin, alors… j'ai dû utiliser un autre moyen de persuasion…

Les ninjas, horrifiés par les propos de l'homme masqué, se rendirent soudainement compte que l'étranger savait identifier des ANBUS, chose que seul l'Hokage était capable de faire…

- Co…comment connais-tu nos noms ?

Il éclata d'un rire franc qui les surprirent tous.

- Si tu savais… Bref, j'ai faim. Cela dérangerait-il Tsunade-sama que je vous empreinte de la nourriture ?

Tsunade réfléchit à la situation. Elle finit par dire :

- Je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix…

- Vous supposez bien, répondit l'Akatsukien.

- Mais, l'interrompit l'Hokage, avant que nous t'aidions, je désirerait que nous aillons dans mon bureau afin que tu t'entretienne avec mes ninjas.

- Serait-ce des menaces ? ricana le blond

- Peut-être bien ! rétorqua Tsunade

- Je suis tout à vous !

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers sa tour. Puis, à l'arrivée, elle ordonna à Izumo d'aller chercher Yamanaka Inoichi, spécialiste du sondage des pensées. Puis elle demande à Kotetsu de surveiller le bureau. Elle s'installa et regarda les gens rassembler devant elle. Tous avaient énormément grandis. Puis elle s'adressa au jeune homme blond.

- Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

- Eh bien… je commencerais par dire que l'Akatsuki n'a plus l'objectif de posséder tous les bijuus

- Vous les avez déjà tous détru…

- C'EST FAUX !!! rugit son interlocuteur, la figeant dans son histoire, CE N'EST PLUS NOTRE OBJECTIF !!! VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN DE MOI NI DE L'AKATSUKI !!!

Le silence régnait en maître absolu sur la pièce à cette instant.

-… Quel est-il à présent ?

- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt ! lâcha-t-il rageusement

Shikamaru s'avança, soupçonneux.

- Où est votre coéquipier ? Vous fonctionner par équipe, non ?

- Tu es bien trop perspicace Shikamaru ! Elle n'arrivera que dans deux jours ! Une affaire à régler d'après elle, mais plus important, j'ai ici un personne qui pourrait vous intéresser…

Il recula et fit trois signes : cheval, serpent et chien. Une nuage de vapeur s'éleva, laissant apparaître un personnage à la peau bleue.

- Bien le bonjour, Godaime-sama ! dit Kisame. C'est un réel plaisir de vous revoir !

- - Toi… dit Kakashi en prenant un air mauvais.

- Oui, c'est bien moi xD !

- Ferme-la, le sushi ! s'exclama Akuma

Kisame regarda son partenaire avec crainte et respect.

- Excuse-moi, Namikaze-sama !

Tsunade tiqua au nom

/ Namikaze ? C'est impossible ! /

- Où est-il ? questionna Akuma

- Eh bien… je ne sais pas… avoua le requin à mi-voix

- Je suis en colère Kisame, annonça le shinobi en descendant légèrement son masque sur le côté,laissant apercevoir une peau hâlée et une bouche rosée. Veux- tu que je te punisse pour ton manque d'attention ?

- Nooon ! cria le nukenin de Kiri no kuni.

L'Akatsukien souria, dévoilant une série de crocs acérés à faire pâlir de jalousie un Inuzuka. Puis Inoichi entra dans la pièce.

- Yamanaka ! dit l'Hokage. Sonde son esprit !

- Je doute que se soit un bonne idée… déclara Kisame.

- Laisse, affirma Akuma, il verront bien !

Inoichi commença son jutsu, puis il s'écroula au sol en hurlant comme un possédé, la douleur envahissant chaque muscle de son corps.

- Oto-san ! hurla Ino

Inoichi suppliait l'Akatsukien de s'arrêter. Mais celui-ci le regardait, tel un psycopathe.

- Kyuu-chan, ça suffit… murmura le blond.

Le Yamanaka arrêta ses convulsions et se redressa avec peine.

- Que c'est-il passer ? demanda Ino

- Hokage-sama… cet homme… c'est un démon ! articula-t-il avec terreur

Les regards étaient à présent fixés sur Akuma.

- Ce n'est pas totalement faux, finit-il par avouer, se retenant de rire.

- Akuma ! Veuillez vous expliquer ! hurla Ino

- Il ne savent pas qui vous êtes ? cria Kisame, médusé.

- Non… Ils sont trop idiots pour savoir… Mais Baa-chan a des soupçons.

L'Hokage fut prise de remontées de souvenir à ce nom. Kisame fronça les sourcils.

- Peut-être devrais-tu leur dire, avant qu'il n'arrive ?

- Trop tard.

Un autre homme s'avança dans la pièce. Sasuke fut pris de sueurs froides. Itachi Uchiwa marchait vers eux. Le blond souria.

- Te voilà donc, Itachi-kun.

- Nnh… déclara-t-il.

- POURQUOI T'ES LA !?! s'époumona le cadet Uchiwa. TU ES MORT !!!

Itachi dévisagea son petit frère.

- Tiens ! Tu es passé ANBU ? Qui est l'inconscient qui a pris le risque de donner de telles responsabilités à mon stupide petit frère ?

Là-dessus, Sasuke se jeta sur son aîné, sharigan activé. Mais il fut stoppé dans les airs, à quelques centimètres de sa « proie ». Surpris tous regardèrent le blond qui avait levé un doight en direction de l'Uchiwa. Quand il l'abaissa, sasuke fut projeté à terre.

- Ne le touche pas. Pas de combat quand je n'y participe pas..

- Akuma… commença Sasuke.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Itachi. Il n'on aucune idée de ton identité ? Ils ne sont quand même pas autant atteints ?

- 'Faut croire.. ricana le blond- Mais dis leur, ça peut être drôle…

- Non mais vous voulez vraiment voir des morts aujourd'hui ! Va y avoir des crises cardiaques de tout les côtés !

- Justement ! répondirent les deux nukenins

- Effectivement… Bon alors honneur à l'Hokage !

Le blond se tourna vers Tsunade et il descendit son masque.

- Na…na… murmura la sannin, le souffle coupé

Puis, satisfait de son effet, il se retourna, laissant voir aux shinobis présents son visage, dont les yeux avaient pris une teinte azurée. De fines lignes se dessinaient sur ses joues.

- NAARUUUUTOOOO !!!

1st CHAPTER'S END


	3. La partie cachée de l'iceberg

2nd CHAPTER

Hinata s'évanouit ( ne changeons pas les habitudes XD), Kakashi tomba des nues, Sasuke pâlit à vue d'œil et Iruka fut parcourut d'un frisson. Quant aux autres, plus un mot ne sortit de leur gorge. Naruto et Kisame ricanèrent et une ébauche de sourire apparut du côté d'Itachi.

- Na...ruto... articula Sasuke. Tu... es viv...ant ?..

- Non ?!? C'est vrai ? répondit le blond ironiquement. T'as cru qu'j'allais crever, hein Teme ?

Sasuke se jeta dans les bras de Naruto et sanglota impercéptiblement. Itachi tiqua légèrement, fronça les sourcils, chose que seul Kakashi remarqua.

Il s'approcha de Itachi et se risqua ( au péril de sa vie xD):

- Serais-tu jaloux ?

Les joues d'Itachi prirent une agréable teint rosée, tandis que Naruto détourna son regard de Sasuke pour le poser sur l'aîné Uchiwa.

- Et c'est toi qui me dis que tu n'es pas possessif ? ricana l'Uzumaki.

- Je ne suis ni jaloux ni possessif !!! gronda Itachi

Tous étaient ébahis. Itachi rougissait et perdait le célèbre calme "Uchiwa". Il se mettait même à bouder ! Impensable jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! ( Tout le mérite pour l'auteur, ne me remerciez pas xD )

- Oh là là ! s'exclama Kisame en prenant un air de vierge effarouchée ( J'adore cette expression xD) Ne me regardez pas comme ça Uzumaki-dono !..

Naruto et le sushi xD regardèrent Itachi devenir rouge comme une pivoine, puis se regardèrent en pouffant de rire. Manquant de s'étouffer, ils finirent par s'écrouler. Pour les personnes qui viennent de nous rejoindre, Naruto, censé être mort, s'accroche au bureau pour ne pas tomber tellement il se marre; Itachi, criminel de rang S ayant massacré toute sa famille et étant reconnu comme l'une des personnes les plus dangereuses au monde, est rouge de honte et boude; et, cerise sur le gâteau, Kisame, mi-homme mi-requin lui aussi criminel de rang S appartenant à la plus dangereuse organisation terroriste à ce jour, s'est écroulé par terre en se tenant les côtes, tellement son rire lui transperçait les poumons.

- Euh... dites moi que je rêve... chuchota Kiba

- J'en ai bien peur que non... lui répondit Asuma

Les filles et les senseis, quant à elles, bien que surprise, se retenaient de glousser devant un aussi beau gosse qu'Itachi rouge de gêne.

- Ca... suffit... CA SUFFIT !!! hurla l'Uchiwa, devant les rires de ses compagnons

- Bwahahahah... nyahahahahah !!! s'étouffait Kisame à s'en pêter les côtes. ( Excusez moi l'expression x) )

Naruto se remit droit et respira un bon coup, avant de regarder l'homme devant lui. Une lueur inconnu de tous (sauf d'Itachi, vu la couleur vermeille qu'il venait de prendre) brillait dans le regard du blond. Le jinchuuruki se lêcha très légèrement la lèvre inférieur avant d'ajouter:

- Voyons Ita-chan ! Arrête de rougir ! J'ai envie de te bouffer maintenant !

Là, Itachi aurait pu concourir pour le prix de la plus belle tomate...

On aurait dit que chaque ninja présent essayait d'avoir la tête la plus surprise possible, entre autres:

_Hinata s'était de nouveau évanoui

_Neji s'était décrocher la mâchoire

_Sasuke était par terre ( 'tomber sur l'cul comme on dit xD)

Mais le prix revenait à Kakashi, qui , d'une main, se tenait au mur pour ne pas finir comme Sasuke, et de l'autre tentait vainement de stopper le saignement de nez qui s'était propagez...

- Allô Houston ? demanda Naruto à son "Ita-chan".

- Naru chan... je... tenta d'articuler l'Uchiwa

- Oui, je sais. Tu n'aimes pas les démonstrations publiques, soupira le shinobi blond. Puis il se retourna:

- Tsunabe-baa-chan, aurais-tu l'obligeance de nous présenter au conseil, disons... dans deux jours ?

L'Hokage ne répondit pas tout de suite, tentant d'assimiler ce qui c'était passer en moins d'une heure.

- Ca devrait pouvoir se faire...SHIZUUUNEEEEE !!! hurla-t-elle, faisant trembler portes et fenêtres. En moins de deux, la dévouée secrétaire de la sannin débarqua.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Tsunade-sensei ?

- Je veux une réunion du conseil, demain au crépuscule, avec tris membres de l'Akatsuki ( special guests stars xD)...déclara-t-elle, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

- Pardon ? interrogea Shizune. Comment ça l'Akatsuki ?

Elle se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec Kisame, Itachi et le revenant.

AaaaaH ! Traîtres ! cria-t-elle

Naruto, exaspéré, regarda la medic-nin dans les yeux. Ceux-ci devinrent vitreux.

- Bien. débuta le jinchuuruki. Shizune, tu vas aller voir ces schizo' de conseillers et leur dire que nous sommes en état de guerre, ainsi ils ne pourront pas refuser. Si jamais ils posent des questions, dis leur que Kyuu-chan est de retour...

- Oui, Uzumaki-sama. affirma Shizune avant de sortir

-Que lui as-tu fait ? demanda Kurenai

Le blondinet sourit et se retourna vers elle. Des yeux oranges et une pupille comme une fente.

- On dira... que je ne suis plus si nul en genjustu...

- Qui te l'as appris ? demanda Ero-sennin

- Pas toi en tout cas ! Mais j'ai eu d'excellents professeurs. Itachi et Kyuu-chan, justement.

Sasuke réagit.

- Ce traître t'as enseigné quoi ?

- Disons que...

Itachi intervint:

-Pourquoi tu ne lui montre pas "cette" partie de ton pouvoir ?

Apparemment, tous semblaient se demander quelle était "cette".

- Puisque tu insiste. Sasuke, ne me frappe pas.

Sasuke, perplexe regarda le blond fermer les yeux, puis les rouvrir avec toute la lenteur possible. Deux yeux violets le fixaient.

-Surpris, non ?

Jiraya, Kakashi et Tsunade parurent manquer d'air.

-Minato... commencèrent-ils

- Chuut ! dit Naruto. C'est mon secret !

-Qui c'est Minato ? demanda Kiba

- J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part... dit Sakura

-Eh la rose ! Je t'interdis de faire une quelconque recherche sur le sujet. Tu le sauras demain. finit Kisame

La "rose" le fusilla du regard

- Kisa-kun, laisse-la tranquille. Et arrête de vouloir sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, t'es presque pire que Ero-sennin ou Kakashi.. soupira Naruto.

Les interréssés le regardèrent, les yeux brillants, du style "tu nous l'paieras".

- Au fait, Sasuke ! brailla l'Akatsukien. Je prête mon appart' à Kisame, alors pourrais-tu nous héberger, Itachi et moi ?

- QUOOOOOOOOOI ? JAMAIS CE TRAÎTRE, CE MEURTRIER, N'ENTRERA DANS MA MAISON !

- Sasu... commença l'aîné, primo: la maison est aussi à moi, et deuxio: as-tu écouter Madara ?

Le cadet blanchit. Tsunade aussi. On parle de l'ennemi juré de son grand-père.

- Il ne peut pas être vivant ! s'exclama l'Hokage

- Il l'était jusqu'il y a peu....

Un sourire de psycopathe étira les lèvres de Naruto. Un sourire qui vous cloue sur place, tellement l'impression qu'il dégage est qu'au moindre mouvement vous êtes morts.

- Le secret du Mangekyou Sharigan est son obtention: tuer votre meilleur ami. comença l'aîné Uchiwa

Haut-le-coeur de la moitié de l'assemblée.

- A force d'utilisation, le possesseur du sharingan devient aveugle. Il faudrait donc s'implanter de nouveaux yeux. Mais il y a pire... Pour en plus obtenir une quasi immortalité, c'est-à-dire vivre jusqu'à l'assassinat, il faut s'approprier les yeux de son propre frère...

Sasuke en devint presque transparent.

- Mais alors, il vit toujours ? demanda Neji.

- pff ffh ff...

Ils se retournèrent instantanément vers Naruto.

- Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? s'empourpra le Hyuuga

- Itachi a dit " Il l'était jusqu'il y a peu". Ecoute quand on te parle !

Kisame s'exclama:

- Naruto, arrête ta modestie et donne ton putain de halo de froideur aux poules ! Donne leur des détails sur la manière dont le sang s'écoulait sur tes doigts ! C'était exquis !

- Naruto... trembla Tsunade. C'est toi qui l'a tué ?

- Oui... avec Kyuu-chan. Bref, le sujet était: "est-ce que le mini-glaçon accepte que Grand Glaçon et Kitsune dorment dans son honorable demeure ?"

- JE N'HEBERGE PAS LES TRAITRES !

-De un, t'es mal placé pour dire ça et de deux, Itachi n'est pas un traître !

-QUOI ?!?

Naruto sortit un rouleau de sa poche et le montra à Tsunade.

- Voici un parchemin signé de la main de Sarutobi-sama, Sandaime Hokage, stipulant que le capitaine ANBU Itachi Uchiwa avait l'ordre du conseil d'exterminer le clan Uchiwa, puis d'infiltrer une organisation secrète du nom d'Akatsuki...

L'Hokage s'empara du parchemin et le lut à haute voix, abasourdie.

- Bien. Itachi Uchiwa... bienvenue chez toi...


	4. Une histoire de cicatrice et de tatouage

3rd CHAPTER

- QUOI ?!? hurla Sasuke

Tous regardaient Tsunade. Apparemment le parchemin qu'elle tenait dans sa main stipulait que Itachi n'était pas le nukenin dont tous voulaient la mort.

- Sasuke... commença Naruto. Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, moi-même au début je n'y ai pas cru. Jusqu'à ce que la cicatrice...

- Comment ça une cicatrice ? demanda Tenten

Itachi soupira, puis laissa glisser son manteau à terre. A la plus grande joie des filles ( qui, dois-je le préciser, bavaient allègrement), il se retourna et remonta ses cheveux afin de dégager sa nuque. Un cicatrice en forme de renard à neuf queues s'y dessinait.

- Joli... marmonna Shino.

Une quinzaine de paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui

- Quoi ? C'est bien fait, non ?

- Merci ! dit Naruto

- C'est toi qui l'a fait ? demanda Kurenai

Jiraya se pencha à l'oreille du blond et chuchota:

- J'aime beaucoup le choix du motif.

Mais seul le blond l'entendit. Un sourire fendit son visage

- Cette cicatrice est le résultat d'un jutsu qui, pendant une heure oblige une personne à répondre sincèrement à chaque questions posée et...

- Tu déconnes ? Ton jutsu a foiré alors je me suis retrouvé avec ça !

- Ha ha ha... répondit nerveusement le jinchuuriki. Mais je me suis amélioré alors...

- Bref ! interropmpit Kisame. On est pas venu pour parler du merveilleux tatouage de Itachi, parce que sinon au passage 'y a celui de Naruto-san, mais pour..

- T'en as aussi un ? demanda Sakura

Naruto rougit violemment et essaya de se cacher derrière sa main ( chose qui n'a pas dû être facile xD). Kisame souriait de toutes ses dents. Itachi lui était redevenu légèrement rose.

- Vas-y, Naruto-san ! Montre leur la plus belle gaffe de toute ta vie !

Les shinobis semblaient fort intéressés par le dessin. Même Neji. Alors Naruto ouvrit son manteau.

- Vous foutez pas d'ma gueule !

Devant l'hésitation du blondinet, Kisame attrapa un pan du t-shirt et le releva. Entre celui-ci et le pantalon, on apercevait au creux de la hanche droite un magnifique kanji. Sauf que...

- Mwahahahah ! éclatèrent de rire les deux sennins.

Kakashi sourit sous son masque tandis que les autres dévisagèrent Naruto.

- J'y crois pas !!! Naruto ! braillait Ero-sennin. Le seul truc que t'arrive à te faire tatouer, c'est le kanji de l'érotisme ?!? Tu es mon digne élève ! Dans mes bras !!!

Mais Naruto ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il était dans le gouffre de la honte xD.

- Humm hum ! toussota Itachi. Nous étions en train de demander à Sasuke s'il voulait bien nous héberger...

Sasuke grommelait dans sa barbe.

- S'il te plaît... petit frère...

Sasuke piqua un fard avant de déclarer à mi-voix:

- Je... doute que j'ai le choix...

Puis, faisant sursauter les trois-quarts de la salle, Itachi prit Sasuke dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

- Tu sais Sasuke, murmura l'Akatsukien afin qu'eux seuls l'entendent, je suis extrêmement fier de l'homme que tu es devenu... Tu es fort maintenant.

Des larmes pointèrent sur les yeux du cadet mais il les retint en étreignant son grand frère.

4th CHAPTER'S END


	5. Dilemme pour un glaçon

FNR CHAPTER 4

Il faisait chaud pour un après-midi d'automne. Le village entier ressortait ses t-shirts pour une journée, revêtant habituellement une veste chaude. Même notre mini-glaçon semblait prit par la chaleur. Une bonne idée laissant place aux divagations de l'Uchiwa, Sasuke se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de préparer une limonade ( oh ! vive le lemon xD). Puis, il monta les escaliers en tenant deux autres verres en équilibre précaire. Soudain, un cri retentit dans la chambre d'Itachi.

Laissant son instict de ninja reprendre le dessus, il se dirigea à pas de loups vers la porte et colla son oeil à la serrure. Sa vision le surprit profondément et un rose délicat vint teinté ses joues. A l'intérieur, Naruto et Itachi s'adonnaient à leur sport préféré, autrement dit: ils étaient dans le lit, l'aîné Uchiwa allongé sur un Naruto enfièvré.

- Mmmmh...haaaaa...mouuuui...Tachi...Plus fort....haaahmmm...

Itachi donnait d'amples mouvements de bassin, s'enfonçant profondément en Naruto qui, sembla-t-il, appréciait.

- Haaaaan...haaaa...hhh...enc....encore Tachiiii !!!

- Na...Naru...Je vais...

- Hmmmm Moi aussi.... hhh...HAAAAA... ITACHI !!!

- NARUUU !!!

Le noiraud s'affala sur Naruto en soufflant. Puis il se leva et commença à se rhabiller. Le blond était toujours allongé sur le lit, regardant son amant avec une sorte de plénitude accroché au regard.

- Oui ?

- Naan rien, répondit le blond

Le doigt d'Itachi s'approcha de la hanche de "Naru" et redessina les contours du tatouage. Le blond frissonna à ce contact.

- Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point il me fait de l'effet...

- Non, répondit Naruto, c'est vrai... Mais j'ai eu un aperçu ! ajouta-t-il en souriant

Les deux amants se mirent à rire.

Sasuke, plus rouge que la plus rouge des pivoines, pensa que sortir pour respirer l'air frais et se remettre les idées en place serait un choix judicieux. L'Uchiwa dévala les marches et sortit dans la rue. Il se promena quelques instants, respirant à plein poumons, mais les images choquantes vues il y a quelques minutes refusaient obstinément de quitter son esprit et, pire encore, revenaient à la charge, triomphantes du trouble de Sasuke. Si bien, qu'il ne vit pas l'inconnu qu'il bouscula.

- 'Pourrais regarder où tu vas, Teme ! s'exclama l'encapuchonné avec une voix grave mais mélodieuse.

- Vous savez c'qui vous dit le Te..! hurla le noiraud, mais un "léger" coup de pied dans la tronche l'avait interrompu.

L'étranger s'approcha, l'agressivité s'échappant de chaque pore de son corps tel une menace. Il le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Le cadet Uchiwa, à terre, regarda l'ombre d'un air froid et hautain.

- Tsss... Tous pareils, vous, les Uchiwa ! Si j'ai l'immense privilège de revoir ta sale gueule, crois-moi, même le miroir ne te reconnaîtra plus...

Puis, il disparut, laissant Sasuke en proie avec des milliers de répliques bien cinglantes dans la tête. Il se releva, épousseta ses manches et...

- SASUKEE-KUUUUN !!!

- Pitié... Qu'ais-je fais pour mériter ça ?

Sakura accourut vers son ex-premier amour et lui souria. Sourire qu'elle perdit bientôt.

- Sasuke-kun... que t'est-il arrivé ?

- 'Me suis fait frappé...

- QUOOOI ? QUI A OSE ?!?

- Qu'est-ce qu'j'en sais !..

Sakura approcha prudemment ses mains du visage du glaçon et tâta sa mandibule. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Bah dis donc ! pouffa-t-elle, elle t'a sacrement amoché ! Comment elle s'appelle ?

Sasuke haussa légèrement le sourcil gauche, signe d'intense surprise chez lui...

- Comment peux-tu dire que c'est une femme ? demanda-t-il

Sakura, flattée de son intérêt, répondit simplement:

- La taille des mains... Et puis aussi, elle frappe comme moi...

Le bonbon rosit légèrement. Les liens qu'elle avait tissé avec l'Uchiwa depuis qu'elle avait renoncé à lui courir après était comme ceux d'un frère et d'une soeur. D'un frère ultra-sexy et d'une soeur.

- Bon... commença-t-elle, On m'attend à l'Hopitâl. N'oublie pas qu'on mange avec Kakashi-san à midi !

- Hn.

- Et il ne sera pas en retard, je lui ait dit de venir à 8h !

Depuis quelques temps, les deux coéquipiers avaient trouvé la parade au retard légendaire de leur ex-sensei: lui dire de venir avec 4h d'avance...

Ainsi, la journée suivit son cours, Sasuke, toujours plongé dans sa vision, déjeuna avec ses équipiers; Kisame et Naruto inventèrent un tas d'histoires cochonnes mettant en scène une horde de ninjas pervers et un Itachi en mode "Uke Suprême" ayant pour but de faire rougir l'Uchiwa ( chose qui ne loupa pas xD). Puis vint le crépuscule et l'assemblée du Conseil avec nos trois Akatsukiens.

- Ils vont arriver en retard ! vitupéra Sasuke

- Il leur reste une minute trente, ils ont le temps ! lui répondit Shikamaru, expert en la matière.

- Il ne seront pas à l'heure ! râla le mini-glaçon.

Kakashi le contempla avec un sourire très voyant:

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça Sasuke ?

L'interrogé rougit violemment, ce qui fit rire la plupart des personnes présentes. Kakashi devait sûrement savoir à quoi s'occupaient nos tourtereaux.

Plus que 10...9...8, dénombra Genma, 7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

Un immense panache de fumée envahit l'amphthéâtre*, puis, lorsqu'il disparut, il laissa apparaître trois silhouettes vêtues du manteau de l'Akatsuki.

- Yosh' ! dit Naruto. Puis, il s'assit sur l'un des sièges réservé aux "accusés".

Tsunade ouvrit le débat:

- Vous trois, avez demandé un conseil extraordinaire afin de nous expliquer la plupart de vos agissements. Je vous laisse la parole.

Le blondinet se leva et, d'un voix sûre et posée qui en surprit plus d'un, commença son récit:

- Il y a cinq ans, lorsque j'avais retrouvé Sasuke, nous avons été accosté par l'Aka. Ils ont battu Sasuke mais l'ont laissé vivant, afin qu'il répande la nouvelle de ma mort. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'afin de protéger le vilage, j'ai accepté qu'on me capture. En échange, il devaient m'aider à faire revenir Sasuke.

Sasuke manqua de s'étrangler. A présent, tout le monde regardait le jinchuuriki avec intérêt.

- Je les ait suivis mais plutôt que de me faire massacrer, j'ai préféré me joindre à eux. Mais pour entrer dans le cercle des criminels de rang S, je devais me battre contre l'un deux pour qu'il juge ma puissance. Madara y a passé...

Là, ce fut au tour de Tsunade de manquer de faire un infarctus.

- Et puis, ils m'ont adopté, un peu comme une mascotte. Chacun d'eux m'avait appris des rudiments de leur art et j'ai developpé une puissance incommensurable. Imaginez ! Le chakra de Kyuubi melangé au savoir faire des gars !

- Ca détonne ! ajouta Kisame

Il se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes afin qu'il se taise.

- Et puis, j'ai appris à les connaître, ils ne sont pas méchants dans le fond, juste pas élevé... Mais après j'ai découvert le secret du Rinnegan...

L'attention du conseil fut littéralement happée.

- L'utilisation du Rinnegan consiste en un genjutsu très particulier... Il est simplement ce qu'on appelle communément persuasion et manipulation.

Abasourdi. Seul ce mot pouvait se lire sur les visages des ninjas présents.

- D'abord, un simple contact physique et il pouvait vous prouver que vous étiez un phoque perdu en plein milieu d'une forêt de Kusa no kuni. Ensuite, suivant ses intructions, il pouvait vous rendre enclin à tuer des gens et s'allier à sa cause. Ainsi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara et Zetsu étaient manipulés.

- Mais Itachi et... Madara ? demanda abruptement un membre du conseil qui paraissait vieux comme le monde.

- Sharigan...

Silence.

- Alors, j'ai décuplé ma puissance et passé un pacte avec Kyuu-chan. J'ai tué l'autre tâche: Pein.

Tunade demanda alors:

- Quel était le secret des autres corps de Pein ?

- Humain entre la vie et la mort, soigné puis manipulé par Pein, au point d'en perdre leur véritable identité...

Le silence de mort qui s'était abattu sur l'assemblée fut coupé par le chef du clan Nara: Shikaku.

- Et ton coéquipier ?

Itachi et Kisame semblaient sur le point d'hurler quelque chose du style: NOOOOOOON !!! Mais un micro-sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Naruto.

- Trois...deux...un...

L'air au milieu de la salle se mit à tournoyer, créant bientôt une tornade. Les shinobis se retenaient à leur table, tandis que Naruto restait debout, les bras croisés. Puis le tempête se calma et la poussière soulevée par le tourbillon retourna à sa place première, le sol. Une personne de taille moyenne, cachée sous un manteau noir, ne parut pas si inconnue aux yeux de Sasuke.

_C'est la fille de ce matin !!!_ pensa-t-il

- Hey les gars ! Alors comme ça on s'paie du bon temps pendant que j'me tape tout l'boulot ? Bande de bakas !

- Toujours aussi polie à ce que j'voie ! lui dit Kisame

- C'est sûr que quand on vit avec le marquis Kisame et son langage châtié on finit par ne plus connaître la signification du mot "viril" ! lui répliqua la femme.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU INSINUE ?!?

- Que t'es qu'une tapette !

- SALOPE ! J'VAIS TE TUER !!!

Kisame se rua sur l'inconnue, sous les regards exaspérés de Itachi et les rires de Naruto. Kisame se prit un poing dans le ventre et la fille une droite dans la tête. Furieuse, elle éjecta Kisame d'un coup de pied très bien placé. Kisame se roulait par terre de douleur.

- Dobe ! cracha la jeune femme.

- Kimitsu ! Ca suffit. lui ordonna l'aîné Uchiwa.

- Aniki ! s'exclama-t-elle, comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de sa présence. Kimitsu lui sauta dans les bras.

-Tu m'as trop manqué !

- Kimi-chan... commença Naruto

- Oui Naruto-sempai ?

L'appellation fit sourire le blond.

- Ce n'est pas très poli de garder ton manteau, tu ne crois pas ?

- Oui, t'as raison.

Elle laissa glisser son manteau au sol, dévoilant une femme brune aux formes bien découpée.

- Moi c'est Kimitsu ! dit-elle avant de rire.

________________________________________

* C'est plus grand qu'une simple salle xD


	6. Ironically & Vulgarity for a nice girl

5th CHAPTER

_"On est tombé bien bas"_, pensa Naruto, en regardant son élève.

- **Tu m'étonnes !** ricanna Kyuubi

- _Urusei. Tu sais bien de quoi elle est capable..._

- **En effet. C'est pour cela que je l'aime bien ! ^^**

- _On aura tout vu ! Une kitsune maléfique qui gagatise devant une otome !_

- **Grmmmpf ! Puisque c'est comme ça...**

- _C'est ça ! _pensa le jinchuuriki,_ retourne dans ta tanière !"_

Naruto repris "conscience" et regarda sa petite protégée. Elle était de petite taille. Ses cheveux brun cuivrés semblaient flamboyer tellement ils étaient longs. Par contre, ses yeux étaient cachés par des lunettes noires, semblables à celles des Aburame, mais se distinguaient par leur taille, masquant son visage. Son haut devaient provenir d'un kimono coupé au niveau du nombril, mais les manches étaient beaucoup plus longues que la normale, formant deux traînes bleues. Le seul détail qui le différenciait d'un kimono traditionnel était la capuche qu'il possédait. Une immense capuche semblble à celle d'un lutin. Un mini short noir muni d'une épaisse ceinture finissait le tableau. Détail que les ninjas ne relevèrent pas: Sur sa ceinture étaient accrochés deux Heckler & Koch MP5... Le tout surmonté d'un sourire ironique au possible...

- C'est qui celle-là ? demanda Kiba

Un coup de vent. La brune se trouvait maintenant à trois centimètres du Inuzuka.

- Je l'ai dit, bakayarou ! Je me nomme Kimitsu ! Tu sais les oreilles c'est comme le cul: ça s'lave !

- Qu'est-ce t'as dit, bakamono ?!?

- Il suffit ! dit l'Hokage. Il s'approcha de la petite.

- D'où viens-tu Kimitsu ?

Un sourire énigmatique éclaira le visage de la jeune fille.

- Je crains ne pouvoir vous répondre pour l'instant...

- Justement. commença Naruto. Je veux que tu reste ici avec nous, Kimi-chan !

Kimitsu pâlit.

- QUOI ?!? MAIS VOUS ETES MALADE ?!? ON VA JAMAIS VOULOIR D'UNE RAKUIN DANS UN VILLAGE CACHE !

- Calme-toi ! susurra la voix devenue froide du blond. Elle respecta l'ordre.

- Je suis sûre que tu as une idée derrière la tête !

- Effectivement ! n.n Je veux que tu affrontes Neji et Sasuke !

- Pardon ? demandèrent les interpelés en choeur.

- Oui, leur répondit Naruto. J'exige que vous affrontiez cette kunoichi.

- Ha ha ha ha !!! ricanna Kisame

- Quoi ? vociféra la brune. Le maguro a un problème ?

- VIENS ICI QUE J'TE TUE LA GAKI !!!

- ATTRAPE MOI SI TU PEUX !!! XP

Le bleu commença à courir derrière Kimitsu afin de lui coller la raclée du siècle, mais ne vit pas le poteau et se le prit en pleine tronche....

- MWAHAHAHAAHAHA !!! WAH L'AUTRE QUI SAIT MEME PAS METTRE UN PIED D'VANT L'AUTRE !!!! ET CA S'PRETEND BALEZE !?! NYAHAHAHAHA XD !!!

- URUSEI LE GNOME !!!

Kimitsu arrêta de rire.

- Qu'as-tu dit ? Je crains ne pas avoir entendu...

Le sourire narquois avait laissé place à un danger grandissant, trahi par de petites canines pointues. Le bleu n'en menait pas large.

- Je... ne t'énerves pas Kim ! Je déconnais ! Tu m'crois, hein ?

- Qui a dit que je m'énervais ?

Une faible lueur blanche semblait émaner de derrière les lunettes de la brune. Si faible qu'aucun shinobis ne la perçut. Sauf Naruto...

- Kimitsu. Stop.

Clair et précise mais terrifiante, la voix du blond s'éleva dans les airs.

- Tu te dois de réserver tes forces pour ton affrontement. Maintenant... assieds-toi et attends.

Celle-ci obéit et s'assit sur Itachi et se calfeutra dans son manteau. Sous le regard perçant du cadet Uchiwa et de l'Hyuuga. Le blond reprit sa voix habituelle.

- Baa-chan ! Ca te dérange si je t'emprunte l'arène pendant... disons... allez, dix minutes devraient suffire !

Tous les regards ( oui même ceux qui avait piquer un petit somme xD) se tournèrent vers le jinchuuriki.

- Tu m'excuses, débuta Sasuke, mais pourquoi dix minutes ? Elle est si nulle que ça ?

- Au contraire, lui répondit son frère, elle est très douée. Tu verras de quoi je parle lorsque tu la verras sur le terrain.

_"Pour que Nii-san complimente quelqu'un sur sa façon de combattre_, pensa le mini-glaçon, _c'est que cette personne doit être réellement habile..."_

- Cela signifie donc que nous allons mordre la poussière ? demanda Neji, sceptique

- Non, en plus de la poussière t'ira souhaiter tous tes voeux à tes ancêtres ! n_n s'esclaffa Kimitsu

- Dans la famille modeste, marmonna Kisame, je vous demande la soeur...

Il se prit un direct du droit expédié par l'aîné Uchiwa.

- Donc, continua Naruto, nous allons nous diriger vers le stade. Kimi-chan, go !

La brune disparut dans une bourrasque de vent.

- Où est-elle allée ? questionna Tsunade

- Avertir les ANBUS.

- Attends ! Mais elle n'as pas de message officiel !

- Oh tu sais ! Elle n'a qu'à dire qu'elle vient pour te tuer et elle va nous ramener les trois-quarts des ANBUS. Puisque les autres sont ici... finit-il en pointant certains shinobis.

En silence, ils atteignirent l'arène et s'installèrent. Sasuke et Neji descendèrent sur la zone de combat "_en tirant la gueule" _comme le pensa Kimitsu. Les deux jeunes hommes se placèrent à trente mètres de leur adversaire commun et prirent position. La brune sourit du même sourire ironique que lors de son arrivée et sortit deux bracelets munis de chaînes. Sous les yeux attentifs des combattants, elle les plaça à ses poignets de sorte qu'ils retiennent ses manches bien trop longues. Puis, elle saisit une des chaînes et l'entoura autour du MP5. La brune fit de même avec la deuxième chaîne et l'autre pistolet

_"A nous trois_, songea Kimitsu,_ à vous de jouer, Mugetsu, Yuutsuki..."_

Ce fut Genma qui annonça le match:

- Etes-vous prêts ? demanda-t-il après avoir énoncer les règles: aucunes , alors, c'est parti !!!

5th CHAPTER'S END


	7. Que le combat commence !

6th CHAPTER

- C'est parti !!! annonça Genma.

_____________________

La brune ne réagit pas. Elle passa lentement une main dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffa. Elle semblait attendre. Elle attendait qu'un de ses assaillants veuillent bien l'attaquer. Une minute passa. Puis deux. Ce fut Sasuke qui craqua et se rua sur la jeune fille. Elle amena ses doigts sur son flingue et le sortit toute en douceur de son foureau.

- Fûton ! Ookami no san Hagata*... murmura Kimitsu. _"Allons-y Yuutsuki, Mugetsu..."_

sasuke fut coupé dans son élan par un métal dur et froid contre sa tempe. Ses pupilles s'élargirent quand il réalisa que la petite brune n'était plus en face de lui mais sur sa gauche, et que son arme était appuyée sur sa tête. Un simple mouvement de doigt et s'en était finit. Mais elle abaissa son fusil.

- Pathétique... dit-elle en ricanant. C'est donc ça, la puissance des Uchiwa...

Touché. La point faible de Sasuke: sa fierté.... Il se retourna violemment pour frapper la femme mais elle avait de nouveau bouger. Sasuke activa son sharingan. Il put percevoir les mouvements de Kimitsu, pas ses projectiles. La brune tira et atteignit l'épaule du Uchiwa.

- Ah !.. Au fait, si je vous touche une troisième fois, vous serez dans de beaux draps ! ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

- Seulement si tu nous touche ! rétorqua l'Uchiwa.

Profitant du manque de vigilance de la jeune fille, Neji se jeta sur elle. Il l'effleura, ce qui, en Juken, était amplement suffisant.

- Alors tu veux la jouer comme ça ? Viens là, rakuin !

A l'entente de l'insulte, il attaqua sans réfléchir. Mais Kimitsu répliqua en utilisant elle aussi cette technique de combat si particulière. Coups directs, feintes, contre-attaques, coups ciculaires, parades, etc. Tout y passait. Au moment où Neji remarqua que la brune n'utilisait quasiment que ses jambes, il stoppa ses mouvements.

- Qu...Quand as-tu...

- Quand est-ce que je t'ai tiré dessus ? Tu ne surveilles pas assez tes jambes et votre travail d'équipe est nul. Combattez ensemble et peut-être aurez-vous une chance de me battre... _"Déjà deux balles... Plus qu'un putain de tir et ils rencontreront mes protégés..."_

Pour la première fois de toute l'histoire de Konoha, Sasuke et Neji attaquèrent ensemble, leurs attributs héréditaires en parfaite synchronisation. Leurs gestes étaient précis et extrêmement meutriers bien que le Hyuuga ait du mal à gérer sa jambe bléssée et Sasuke son bras gauche, mais cela n'affectait pas la brune, dont les mouvements étaient fluides et contrôlés avec aisance. Leur combat ressemblait plus à une danse célébrant la mort qu'à autre chose.

- Katon ! Goukyaku no jutsu !!!

La boule de feu jaillit, encerclant presque Kimitsu. Celle-ci sauta afin de se mettre à l'abri. Mais elle s'immobilisa dans sa course.

- Un piège. Joli embuscade, complimenta la brunette.

- Hn.

- Quel conversation !

Sasuke pensa que cette fille était bien insolente compte tenu de sa position. "Elle parlera moins tout à l'heure."

Neji Hyuuga la tenait fermement dans son jutsu. Impossible qu'elle s'enfuit.

La main du mini-glaçon se chargea en chakra et de petits éclairs apparurent.

_" C'est donc ça... le Chidori... Intéressant..."_ réfléchit notre petite brune.

Sasuke se mit à courir. Il laissa son énergie filer jusqu'au bout des ses doigts, se transformant ensuite en foudre.

_"Désolé..._ pensa Sasuke. _Tu semblais être quelqu'un de drôle..."_

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

_" Ca va être à vous, mes louvetaux..._" jugea Kimitsu

L'Uchiwa continuait sa course vers la silhouette frêle de la brune. Il leva son bras, l'avança devant lui et...

...

Un immense nuage de fumée s'étalait sur l'arène. Les deux shinobis toussaient, la poussière irritait leur gorge et leurs poumons. Puis une tornade extrêmement violente emporta le voile blanc dans une danse frénétique. Les spectateurs s'accrochaient à leur siège tellement la tempête était violente.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Gai

- Ceci, annonça fièrement Naruto, est la deuxième source de sa puissance.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la zone de combat où l'émanation gazeuse paraissait s'affaiblir. Puis, dans une bourrasque, ils purent enfin admirer les deux sublimes loups à quatre queues qui s'étaient matérialisé devant eux.

- Très cher peuple de Konoha, ironisa Kimitsu, je vous présentes mes modestes coéquipiers: Mugetsu et Yuutsuki.

Le dénommé Yuutsuki était blanc comme neige. Des poils courts aveuglants tant ils irradiaient à la lumière du soleil. 2m10 au garot. Des yeux violets, comme ceux de l'autre, qui était noir tel la nuit: Mugetsu. La différence majeure venait du fait que Mugetsu devait mesurer au moins 5 mètres.

Les deux bêtes regardaient la foule avec des yeux remplis d'une crauté sans pareil, rappelant à certains les yeux du Kyuubi no Yoko. Sauf que les yeux violets avaient une lueur de sarcasme perdue au fond de leur regard.

- **Nee-chan !!! **s'exclama le loup blanc avant de foncer sur Kimitsu, la renversant au passage. **Tu m'as trop manquée !!!**

- Toi aussi Yuu-chan, mais là tu gâches un peu l'effet de fuckin' predator...

**- Désolé...**

**- Respecte ton rang comme il se doit, Yuutsuki ! **dit Mugetsu.

Puis il s'avança vers la brunette et l'observa longuement.

**- Kimitsu. Pour quelle obscure raison nous as-tu tiré de notre sommeil ?**

- Yo Mugetsu ! Ca fait trop un bail !

L'animal sembla consterné.

**- Kim. Réponds je te prie.**

- Eh bien figures-toi que je suis en plein combat et que j'aurais besoin d'un conseil.

**- Ah ? Et quel est-il ?**

- Demande-leur !!! soupira-t-elle en désignant Sasuke et Neji.

- Quoi ?!? étouffèrent-ils

- Je sais qu'il y a une question qui vous brûle les lèvres, dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents

Les deux ninjas se regardèrent. Sasuke s'approcha du grand loup.

- Ookami-sama...

**- Mugetsu-sama je te prie.**

- Mugetsu-sama, comment se fait-ils que je ne puisse pas prévoir la trajectoire des balles avec mon sharingan?

**- C'est simple**, déclara la bête en découvrant une dentition affolante, **n'as-tu pas remarquer que les armes de Kimitsu n'étaient plus à leur place ? **

En effet, les "flingues" de le jeune femme n'étaient carrément plus là.

**- Ces armes n'existent tout simplement pas. Au lieu d'être invoqués, nous nous transformons. Enfin, seulement Yuustuki et moi-même.**

- Ah, parce que il y en a encore ?!? s'écria Neji

**- Ma famille est nombreuse. Je pense que si tu poses cette question c'est que tu ne sais pas qui je suis ?**

Dans la foule personne ne semblait les connaître, puis l'Hokage se leva, sauta la barrière sous les crise de sa garde personnelle et rejoignit le petit groupe au centre de l'arène.

- Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe mais... amorça Tsunade, ne seriez-vous pas de la famille du Yonbi ?

- **Son fils aîné, plus précisément**, notifia Mugetsu, **et voici mon fils, Yuutsuki.**

Epoustouflés, les shinobis observaient désormais les descendants du Yonbi no Ookami.

- Mais, interrogea Tsunade, comment se fait-il que vous soyez alliés à l'Akatsuki ?

Le plus jeune des deux loups grogna.

**- Nous ne sommes pas alliés à ces horribles personnes** ! s'exclama Yuutsuki.** Nous sommes liés par le sang à Kimi-chan ! Il y a quatre ans, elle m'a sauvé la vie...**

Yuutsuki se rappela alors une scène.

FLASHBACK

A Oto no kuni, la guerre faisait rage, Suna et Konoha, alliés depuis quelques années, avaient attaqués le village du son. Quelque part dans la forêt, un loup courait pour échapper à ses assaillants. Gravement blessé, il sentait sa fin prochaine. Il apercevait les shinobis se rapprocher, toujours plus nombreux. Yuutsuki s'effondra sur lui-même et attendit patiemment qu'on l'achève. Il regarda alors devant lui. Une jeune fille était de dos, les mains couvertes de sang.

- Akuma-sama... Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre...

Cette fille ne devait avoir que 13 ans.

**- Elle est jeune pour un shinobi envoyé à la guerre...** pensa le louveteau, puis il vit la plaie béante d'où s'échappait un flot de sang.

- Dépêchez-vous ! Des renforts ne vont pas tarder et je ne pourrait plus vous aider...

Puis elle s'écroula. Deux ninjas sortirent des buissons. Yuutsuki gronda.

- Du calme, noble démon ! Nous venons simplement la chercher !

FIN DU FLASHBACK

**- Pour la remercier, mon père et moi avons signé un pacte du sang avec elle.**

Konoha resta un instant silencieuse. Puis Naruto se leva.

- Kimi-chan. Je refuse qu'ils prennent part au combat.

- Mais !..

- Non ! interrompit-il. Tu dois utiliser ta propre puissance et non la leur. De plus, tu sais très bien que je ne veut pas tuer mes amis. Alors obéis s'il te plaît.

Kimitsu tressaillit. Puis elle adressa un signe de tête aux bêtes et elle reprirent leur forme originelle: les deux armes.

- Bien. Je n'ai plus le choix.

Elle fit un pas en arrière et amena ces mains en un signe bizarre ressemblant vaguement au tigre.

- KUROGAN !

Une onde de choc fit trembler légèrement le sol.

- Les choses sérieuses commencent maintenant !!!

6th CHAPTER'S END

**__________________**

*****La triple morsure du loup... je ne suis pas sûre de comment ça s'écrit xD


	8. L'oeil maudit

7th CHAPTER

- Je te signale qu'il ne reste bientôt plus qu'une minute à ta protégée pour faire ces preuves, Naruto. Et elle n'a montré que des tirs...

- Baa-chan, tu penses réellement que j'aurais squatté l'arène juste pour ça ? En qu'en plus j'aurais demandé à Sasuke et Neji de participer ? Tu me sous-estimes...

Encore plus intéressée, Tsunade reporta son attention sur le stade.

*****

-SHIROGAN ! hurla Kimitsu

Puis elle disparut. Enfin pas exactement mais seul Naruto, les sharingans et les byakugans pouvaient suivre sa vitesse.

"Putain ! Quelle vitesse ! On dirait presque Lee !" pensa Neji

La brune attaqua donc les deux hommes. Un coup de poing atteint Sasuke en pleine la poitrine. Sa respiration se coupa sous la violence du coup. Neji visa le dos de la jeune fille, qui évita sans mal l'attaque et la retourna contre lui. Elle utilisa le Kage Buyou afin de l'éjecter en l'air. Sasuke commença alors son Shishi Rendan. Kimitsu fut projetée dans les airs et assaillie des puissants coups par le possesseur du sharingan. Mais lorsque Sasuke allait lui porter le coup fatal, la brune stoppa net le pied de son adversaire.

- Mou ! dit la brunette, C'est mou tout ça ! On vous apprend quoi dans c'putain d'village ? Faudrait qu'tu t'fasses entraîner par Naruto-sensei ! Tu comprendrais ta souffrance !

Elle empoigna violemment la cheville du brun, le faisant se tendre sous la douleur

- Fûton ! Sensetsusuishu !

L'air se rassembla en centaines de petites aiguilles qui se pointèrent sur Sasuke. Elles foncèrent droit sur lui. Prisonnier de la poigne de Kimitsu, il ne put éviter l'attaque et se la prit de plein fouet. Sasuke hurla de souffrance, les aiguilles n'ayant pas seulement entamé sa peau mais aussi ses muscles et ses articulations. La jeune femme le lança à l'autre bout du terrain. Sasuke semblait à bout de forces. Neji, un peu inquiet pour son camarade et furieux de ne pas trouver le point faible de cette fille de cinq ans sa cadette, fila droit sur elle.

- Juken... souffla-t-il

Kimitsu lui sourit en le voyant foncer sur elle

- Mauvaise idée... murmura-t-elle

Elle stoppa le coup . Elle saisit le bras du shinobi, grimpa sur l'épaule de celui-ci et shoota la tête du noiraud, qui atterrit six mètres plus loin, près de Sasuke.

- J'espère que t'as aimé ! ria-t-elle.

Neji chuchota discrètement à Sasuke:

- Il faut qu'on arrive à l'immobiliser.

- Hn. Et tu comptes faire ça comment ? lui répondit-il, aigri

- Enferme-la dans le tsukoyomi et j'exécuterai le Hakke Jokujyûyonshô.

- Hn.

- Alors, bande de youchuu ! Vous bougez votre cul ?!? hurla Kimitsu

Dans les tribunes, les ninjas commencèrent à ricaner devant la vulgarité de la jeune fille.

- Veuillez nous excuser, dit Naruto, malgré tous nos efforts son langage est apparemment immuable...

Kisame inspira un grand coup, puis hurla:

- HE, LA RAKUIN ! FERME-LA PENDANT LES COMBATS !

La brune grimaça devant l'insulte et répondit:

- LE KINGYO LA-HAUT ! RESTE DANS TON BOCAL !!!

Le bleu rougit. Itachi se retint à grande peine de ne pas pouffer de rire. On a la fierté Uchiwa ou on ne l'a pas (1)

Kimitsu retourna à ses fourneaux quand son regard croisa le mangekyou.

"Pfff... Pathétique..."

Mais elle se laissa volontairement tomber dans le piège.

- HAKKE ! ROKUJYUYONSHU ! clama le Hyuuga

Une pluie de coup s'abbatit sur la fille, ses lunettes giclant plus loin. Elle tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd.

Le silence. Deux respirations saccadées. Deux micro-sourires. Une avalanche d'applaudissements.

*****

- Tu vois, Naruto, comme dit le proverbe: "rien ne sert de courir, il faut partir à point".

- J'en ai un autre, Baa-chan: "il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences"...

Tsunade ne comprit pas, mais quand elle vit son sourire démoniaque se braquer sur la piste, elle suivit cette direction.

*****

- Alors, on s'fait vieux ?

Neji et Sasuke, se retournèrent pour découvrir, horrifiés, la silhouette de la jeune femme.

- Non mais franchement ? C'est tout ce dont vous êtes capables ? Je vais vous montrer la véritable puissance de vos clans... GOUKAKYUU SHO KAITEN !

Kimitsu s'embrasa et tourna sur elle-même à une vitesse folle, provoquant un tourbillon de flammes qui incendia toute l'arène.

- CHISSOKU !

L'air disparut durant une courte seconde, afin d'éteindre le feu. Devant les yeux médusés des spectateurs, apparut un décor digne des plus atroces batailles. Poussières. Cendres. Sang.

- Sasuke-kun ! hurlèrent Ino et Sakura

Elles se précipitèrent sur le corps des ANBUS. Tout deux brûlés au 2e degré.

- Ino ! Soigne Neji-kun !

- Ok ! répondit la kunoichi blonde

Sakura et Ino activèrent leur chakra médical.

*****

- NARUTO ! COMMENT AS-TU PU !!!

- Oh du calme Baa-chan ! Tu crois réellement que je laisserais mes amis mourir ainsi ? Attends voir !

Tsunade regarda les lueurs vertes qui provenaient du terrain en se mordant la lèvre.

- Laisse faire Kimi-chan, ok ? lui assura Naruto

*****

- Hé les filles, ça sert à rien ce que vous faites...

La brune se fit foudroyée du regard par deux fan-girls. Cependant, vu le temps qu'elles mettaient à soigner les hommes, "ils devraient être déjà mort..." d'après Kimitsu.

- Il faut les transporter à l'hôpital !

Kim bouscula la rose.

- Fuck ! Naruto-sama m'a dit que t'étais une putain de ninja-médecin, mais là tu me déçois ! Samasu !!! Naosu !!! Seiyou !!!

Du chakra s'échappa de ses mains tandis qu'elle exécutait successivement les signes du sanglier, du singe et du chien. Le chakra bleu forma une sorte de gant.

- Enfile-le ! Et maintenant essaie ton jutsu médical !

Sakura, sceptique, obéit quand même. Et cela marcha. Même mieux que ce qu'on aurait pu espérer.

Les deux hommes purent donc se relever, bien qu'un peu sonnés.

- Comment t'as fait ? questionna Neji

- Hé bien, j'ai... débuta Sakura

- Pas toi ! Comment tu peux utiliser une technique pareille ?!?

Kimitsu eut un micro-sourire.

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir ?

- Ton jutsu, là ! C'était une copie parfaite du Hakke Shô Kaiten des Hyuuga !

- Et du Goukyakuu des Uchiwa, ajouta Sasuke.

Kimitsu éclata de rire. Pas d'un rire joyeux. Un rire nerveux. Le rire de quelqu'un qui a peur. Un rire que Sasuke connaît bien. Le même que Naruto avant qu'il ne lui dise pour Kyuubi.

- Apparemment, commença le glaçon, cela doit être important...

Kimitsu arrêta son rire.

- Kim.

Tous se retournèrent vers la voix.

- Itachi-sempai...

- Viens. Naruto va leur expliquer. Pour l'instant... il faudrait que tu te changes...

Kimitsu le regarda d'un air interrogatif, puis se regarda. Elle avait brûlé un côté de son short. Comme celui-ci était serré, il collait à la peau, mais il menaçait de tomber au moindre souffle de vent.

- Fuck ! Va falloir que j'mette mon pantalon....

Elle commença à défaire son obi. Sasuke piqua un fard et détourna le regard. Lorsqu'il le ramena à elle, elle portait un pantalon baggy, son haut façon kimono ouvert sur un haut en résille noir.

- Bwhahahahahaha ! Tu fais yakuza comme ça !

- Va chier, kujira ! déclara la jeune fille

- QUOI ?!? COMMENT TU M'AS APPELE, SALE RAKUIN ?!? rétorqua Kisame

- ET TOI, BAKAYAROU ?!? SUSHI DE MES DEUX !!! J'VAIS TE TRUCIDER !!!

Et Kimitsu commença à courir derrière Kisame dans le but d'enterrer celui qui redoutait plus que tout l'air de psychopathe de la demoiselle.

- Excusez-les, intervint Itachi. Leur passe-temps favori c'est de, comme dirait Kim: "s'foutre sur la gueule"...

- Je vois... dirent-ils en choeur.

- Nii-san, pourquoi elle peut utiliser nos techniques ?

- Elle n'osera peut-être pas le raconter, alors on va voir Naru.

"Naru ?!?" pensèrent les deux kunoichi.

- Comment ça ? demanda Neji. Pour quelle raison ne le dirait-elle pas ?

- La peur de se faire rejeter...

- Heiiin ?!? fut la réponse commune.

*****

Quelques instants plus tard, de retour dans la salle d'audience:

- Membres du conseil, shinobis et Hokage, commença Naruto, je viens de penser qu'une certaine particularité de mon élève pourrait la faire plus facilement rentrer dans les rangs des ninjas de Konoha.

- Quelle est-elle ? s'exclama Homura.

- Du calme voyons ! soupira le shinobi blond. Je disais donc que Kimitsu possède des dons qui, je suppose, seraient fort utiles au village dont le rôle est, bien évidemment de protéger les secrets des jutsus héréditaires...

- Qu'entends-tu par là ? demanda Kakashi.

- Chaque chose en son temps ! Je commencerai donc par vous raconter une histoire qui remonte à il n'y a pas si longtemps... Il était une fois....

- C'est quoi ce délire ? murmura Kiba

- Je sais pas mais je sens que ça va être galère... lui répondit Shikamaru

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Naruto.

- Un jour, une Hyuuga devait partir en mission en laissant son fils et son mari derrière elle. Elle devait servir d'ambassadeur de Konoha à Kumo no kuni. Là-bas, elle recontra un homme, dont elle tomba amoureuse. Une honte pour elle vu qu'elle était mariée. Mais elle succomba aux plaisirs de la chair. Et de cette union hors-mariage, naquit une petite fille, qui bizarrement ne ressemblait ni à sa mère, ni à son père. L'homme proposa alors qu'ils se marient, mais, poussée dans ses derniers retranchements, l'Hyuuga avoua tout. L'homme, pourtant fort déçu, lui dit: "Va ! Rejoins les tiens, mais laisse-moi ta fille ! Car plus tard peut-être, je pourrai te revoir en la contemplant..." La femme partit et l'homme s'occupa de sa fille. Il s'enfuit de Kumo, pour que les villageois ne s'aperçoivent de rien. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit village de Oto. Il lui apprit tout ce qu'il savait, de la cuisine à la musique, en passant par l'art du combat. Mais un jour, il découvrit que sa fille possédait d'étranges yeux blancs. Il ne put aider sa fille à les maîtriser car ses pupilles dépassaient son savoir. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule partie de ses yeux. Elle dût apprendre seule. Mais à ses dix ans, le petit village où ils vivaient fut attaqué. L'homme interdit à sa fille de se battre. Il partit avec les autres hommes au combat. "Protège la maison en mon absence !" Sa fille obéit. Mais elle attendit. Des jours entiers, sous la pluie, le soleil, la grêle... Elle attendit encore et encore. Jusqu'au jour où une autre attaque eut lieu. Cette fois-ci, elle désobéit. Elle rencontra deux démons ce jour-là. Ce jour-là, elle massacra des dizaines de personnes. Ce jour-là... sa vie changea. Les deux démons et leurs partenaires la prirent en charge et complétèrent son enseignement. Mais que ne furent pas leur surprise quand ils découvrirent son Byakugan. Mais ce qui les dérangea le plus, fut ce dessin, inscrit au milieu de ses yeux. Un dessin annonciateurs d'un destin tragique, qui ferait s'entre-déchirer des nations pour son pouvoir. Cette enfant se nomme Kimitsu... Kimi-chan, si tu veux bien rouvrir les yeux...

Tous regardèrent la demoiselle. Elle sourit tristement, puis ouvrit les yeux.

Blanc.

Trois virgules noirs.

Tournent lentement.

S'arrêtent.

- Kami-sama !.. soufflèrent les shinobis

-Voici mon modeste secret... déclara-t-elle

Un Sharingan mêlé à un Byakugan.

Le Shirogan.

_____________________________

(1) doit-on lui rappeler les chapitres précédents ? xD

Kage Buyou, Shishi Rendan, Sensatsusuishou: technique ninjas de Lee, Sasuke et Haku. Le Sensasuishou que je fais apparaître ici ne concerne aucunement de l'eau mais de l'air...

Mangekyo, tsukoyomi: technique héréditaire Uchiwa

Juken: technique de combat propre aux Hyuuga

Hakke Jokujyûyoushô: technique héréditaire Hyuuga

Chissoku: asphyxie, enlève l'air dans un espace choisi par le ninja pour, par exemple, éteindre un feu.

Samasu, Naosu, Seiyou: refroidir, soigner, repos. En gros, le gant créé par Kimitsu permet de refroidir les brûlures, de les soigner plus facilement et de "reposer" le patient en même temps. Il faut simplement maîtriser les jutsus médicaux, chose que Kimitsu ne sait pas faire.

Youshuu: larve

Kingyo: poisson rouge

Goukakyu sho kaiten: technique de Kimitsu. Mélange des arts Uchiwa et Hyuuga.

Yakuza: mafia japonaise

Kujira: baleine

Shirogan: littéralement "oeil blanc"...


	9. Chapter 9

7th CHAPTER

- Mais... comment est-ce possible ? s'exclama Koharu

- C'est simple...dit Kimitsu, mon père était un Uchiwa ! Ou plutôt, un ex-Uchiwa, car ses parents avaient déserté le village quand il était jeune et il n'a jamais maîtrisé le Sharingan. Il ne s'appelait même pas Uchiwa !

- C'est tout simplement improbable ! s'exclama un conseiller

La brune lui lança un regard hautain digne des Uchiwa.

- La ressemblance est frappante. déclara Shino

Tous les regards convergèrent vers l'encapuchonné.

- Quoi ? Regardez la forme de son visage, son attitude arrogante et ses yeux. Comment ignorer ce genre de détails ?

Kim se sentit soudain observée.

- Mais, commença Kakashi, si c'était vrai elle ne sourirait jamais, elle ne serait pas vulgaire et se comporterait différemment vis-à-vis de l'autorité.

- Dites toute suite que les Uchiwa sont rabat-joie... marmonna Sasuke

Un grand silence se fit dans la salle.

-... Okay laissez tomber. soupira-t-il

- Hé bien, c'est-à-dire... Je crois que c'est l'influence de Naruto... révéla Itachi.

- Héhéhé ! fit celui-là.

- Visualisez l'entraînement de Kim, poursuivit l'Uchiwa. Presque 5 ans que le blond est son sensei... Ca laisse des traces, non ?

En effet: marathon des izakaya de ramens, espionnage des sources d'eau chaude ( hommes bien évidemment xD ), tentative d'extortion d'argent par Sexy no jutsu interposé, etc.

...

Un éclat de rire parcourut l'assemblée. Un rire gêné s'imposa sur Naruto, tandis que les joues de la brune se gonflaient d'indignation. Si il y a une chose qu'elle n'aimait pas - mis à part Kisame xD - c'était qu'on se moque de son sensei.

- Urusei, bande de vieux croulants ! Je suis persuadée que vous ne tiendriez même pas un entraînement avec Naruto-sensei !

- Laisse-les dire, Kimi-chan, l'apaisa le blond. Ils sont trop faible pour supporter ton entraînement.

- QUOI ?!? pestèrent les ninjas

- Mettrais-tu en doute nos enseignements ? sifflèrent Asuma, Gai, Kurenai, Iruka et Kakashi

- Pas le moins du monde ! railla l'Uzumaki.

- Au fait ! intervint le génie ( on parle bien sûr de Shika-chan x3 )

- Oui, Shika ? demanda Naruto

- Tu ne nous a pas dit qui était Minato.

A l'évidence, tout le monde avait zappé cette partie du programme. Le blond perdit son sourire.

- Hé bien, normalement vous devriez tous le connaître... articula Naruto

Il soupira puis reprit:

- Il se nommait Namikaze Minato... c'était le Yondaime Hokage.

Un sourire emplit de tristesse s'appropria les lèvre du jinchuuriki.

- Et il s'avère, que cet homme était en fait... mon père...

Une exclamation de surprise secoua l'assemblée.

- TON PERE ?!? hurla le maître-chien

- C'est dément... ajouta Neji

Itachi s'approcha du blond et sa main frôla celle de Naruto. Puis il lui glissa à l'oreille:

- Ne t'en fais pas... je suis là.

Le visage du blondinet s'éclaira et il lui répondit d'un simple "oui".

Les shinobis n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Naruto serait donc... le descendant du sauveur du village ?

Un peu plus loin Sakura tentaient de cacher les larmes qui débordaient des ses yeux verts. Naruto croisa son regard. Inquiet, il s'approcha d'elle.

- Sakura-chan ? Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? interrogea-t-il

La rose tentait tant bien que mal de ralentir les flots qui s'écoulaient sur ses joues.

-Naruto...snnf... Tu sais enfin qui sont tes... parents.

Naruto se figea. Puis, lentement, une petite larme vint se nicha au creux ses yeux. La larme glissa doucement avant que le blond ne prenne son amie dans ses bras.

- Tu sais Sakura-chan, dit-il, ce qui m'a le plus manqué avec toi, ce sont tes coups de poing... pas tes larmes...

Sakura pouffa de rire. Ensuite, elle regarda le jinchuriki. Elle se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura:

- Naruto... je suis si contente que tu sois revenu.

Le blond sourit.

- Moi aussi je suis content de t'avoir revue.

Ino prit alors Sakura dans ses bras.

"Et j'espère avoir fait le bon choix.." ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

-Pfyuuuuuuuuu ! C'était épuisant ! déclara Itachi

- Carrément chiant, ajouta Naruto, quoique la tête des conseillers quand ils ont vu le Shirogan en valait la peine !

Itachi sourit devant la face amusée de son blondinet.

- Si on allait manger à Ichiraku, hein dit ? lui demanda son amant

- Euh... pour tout dire... je comptait t'y inviter.

- Yahouuuu ! Ita-chan t'es le meilleur !

En vérité... Itachi n'avait pu résister devant la bouille si adorable qu'il lui avait montré.

_________________________________________

- Ah ! J'ai vraiment bien mangé !!! Ca faisait longtemps que j'y pensais ! hurlait Naruto dans la maison vide.

Itachi sourit devant son blondinet. Il était si craquant quand il faisait l'enfant !!!! Si Naruto l'entendait, il le frappperais... ou alors il sortirait son "Ita-chan... J'ai envie..." et de sa voix si sensuelle, il commencerait à passer ses doigts sur la peau qui dépassait entre son t-shirt et son bermuda et puis amènerait sa main gauche à sa bouche afin de suçoter son index. Puis il l'achèverait avec un "Ne me fais pas trop mal..." gémit les yeux brillants de désir et...

Itachi sentit la bosse dans son pantalon se faire plus grande. Il respira un grand coup. Il s'aperçut que Naruto était monté à l'étage. Il grimpa les escaliers et rentra dans sa chambre. Son coeur fit un bond et le rouge lui monta au joue.

Juste. en. face.

Naruto. nu.

Avec. une. serviette. autour. de. la taille.

Itachi s'enflamma aussitôt qu'il vit son amant. De fines gouttelettes d'eau roulaient sur son torse, contournant les petites bosses.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Ita-chan ? Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?

Itachi rougit devant la remarque innocente qui ne faisait qu'aggraver son problème.

- Non, non... Tout va bien...

Naruto, sceptique, s'approcha lentement du Uchiwa. Il leva un sourcil et souria de façon perverse.

- Y aurait-il un "gros" problème ?..

Itachi souffla difficilement. Devant lui, Naruto enleva son dernier vêtement et se colla à lui.

- Tu veux un coup de main ? Ou tu préfères un coup de langue ?

Appuyant ses propos, Naruto caressa la bosse à travers le tissu, faisant frissonner Itachi. Puis il commença à descendre lentement, s'agenouilla devant l'érection qui déformait le pantalon de celui-ci. Il déboutonna la braguette et abaissa la fermeture éclair. Il saisit le bord du boxer, faisant jouer ses pouces sur la peau laissée à l'air libre. L'Uchiwa soupira de plaisir, son désir à présent à l'air libre. Naruto frotta le bout de son nez sur la gland, puis lécha la petite fente, doucement puis de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Itachi retenait tant bien que mal des râles de plaisir devant la fellation phénoménale que lui prodiguait son amant.

- J'ai faim de toi... Tu as si bon goût... susurra le blond en soufflant sur la hampe de chair.

Itachi étouffa un cri lorsque Naruto le prit enfin en bouche. Il fit jouer sa langue sur toute la longueur de sa verge, s'arrêtant sur le bout luisant de salive et de pré-sperme. Il l'enfourna alors brutalement, faisant gémir son partenaire, sentant alors les doux poils pubiens contre son nez. Il recommença son rapide va-et-viens et Itachi, ivre de plaisir, jouit dans sa bouche.

Itachi respira douloureusement, tentant de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal. A terme, il descendit son visage vers la blond, toujours à genoux. Celui-ci avait la joue droite recouverte d'un peu d'une substance blanchâtre. La sienne précisément. Le sang du glaçon ne fit qu'un tour. Il se jeta sur Naruto et le plaqua au sol pour échanger un baiser passionné.

Naruto avait réveillé Dark Itachi.

Les mains de l'Akatsukien parcoururent le corps brûlant du jinchuuriki. Il rompit le baiser pour reprendre son souffle et enfouit sa face dans le cou du blond, le mordillant et le suçotant, créant de petites marques rouges difficiles à cacher. Descendant, Itachi lécha le torse de son petit ami. Il martyrisa les tétons. Il les léchait, les suçait, les mordait. Le blond cria.

- Aaah !.. Ita-chan ...tu m'a fait... haan...mal...

- Je croyais que tu aimais la violence ? le questionna-t-il en lui écartant les jambes. Il embrassa la peau sensible des cuisse, arrachant un gémissement au blond. Il remonta sensuellement jusqu'à l'aine, qu'il lécha sur toute la longueur, sans effleurer la virilité de Naruto.

- S'il te plaît... Ita-chan...

- Que désires-tu, mon ange ?

- Toi... en... en moi....aaah !

Itachi venait d'introduire une annexe douce et humide dans l'intimité du blond. Sa langue tournait et se retournait, se contortionnait pour offrir un maximum de plaisir à son amant.

Naruto était littéralement perdu dans les méandres du désir. Cette langue qui l'explorait était si chaude...

- Ita... haahaaa.....attends...hhh...

Itachi s'interrompit. Il observa Naruto se retourner pour se mettre face contre terre, dans une position de totale soumission.

- S'il te plaît... haaann...haaaa

L'Uchiwa avait reprit sa délicieuse torture. On entendait que les gémissements et parfois les cris de plaisir du blond. Jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre brutalement. Le brun se retourna violemment pour se retrouver face-à-face ( enfin... façon de parler ) avec un deuxième brun.

- Sa... Sasuke ?

Le-dit Sasuke rougit soudainement de la pointe de ses cheveux dressés à l'arrière de son crâne par une volonté propre aux ongles de ses pieds déchaussés.

-...

-... Tu... enfin... euuuh.... essaya l'aîné

- ITAACHIIIIIIII !!! hurla une voix dans l'escalier. Y A KIM QUI.. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH MES YEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUX !!!!

Kisame, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, sortit précipitamment en se cachant les yeux de ses deux mains bleues. Il se tordait de douleur car apparemment la vue de cette scène classée X lui avait brûlé la rétine. Naruto, enfin sortit de sa torpeur, reprit contenance et remit sa serviette autour de la taille.

Quand soudain, Kisame se stoppa et regarda le blond. Il sourit de toute ses dents.

- Dites... je suis sûr que Kimitsu voudra la cassette...

Itachi soupira. La cohabitation commençait mal, mais très mal. De un, son petit frère venait de le surprendre en quasi pleine action avec Naruto et, de deux, Le même Naruto coursait un Kisame mort de rire (à cause de sa remarque qui semblait fort vraisemblable) en étant à moitié à poil. Il en était persuadé: demain les voisins du quartier Uchiwa viendrait se plaindre pour exhibitionnisme.


End file.
